


walking on moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, pre-kerberos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Shiro spend the night before the Kerberos launch stargazing.





	walking on moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> i was having major ignoct feels the other day and thought it'd be a good idea to express them with sheith fic instead because obviously when one otp fucks you up the thing to do is write for another otp. 
> 
> i don't why i thought that was a good idea, but here we are. 
> 
>  
> 
> (title is from meghan trainor's Like I'm Gonna Lose You because i love Suffering)

The corridors of the Garrison are dark as Keith silently moves through them. He pauses at a three-way, peeking around the corner to check for patrolling instructors, then dashes for the exit door leading to the roof. It closes with a soft  _click_ behind him, and he exhales a quick huff of relief. 

He takes the stairs up two at a time and shoulders his way through the door at the top. He closes his eyes at the cool breeze on his face, the tips of his hair caressing his cheeks. He opens his eyes, glances around, and grins when he sees Shiro sitting at the edge of the roof, gazing up. 

Shiro turns at the sound of his approach and smiles back. “Hey, you made it.” 

“Did you think I wouldn’t?” Keith scoffs, and he bumps his shoulder against Shiro’s as he sits beside him.  _Tell him._ “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” 

Shiro laughs and bumps his shoulder back. “Shut up,” he says. “I just noticed a few more patrols on my way out than usual. I wondered if you’d gotten caught finally.” 

“Please,” Keith snorts. “They couldn’t catch me if I stood still and let them.” 

“Iverson might.” 

“Iverson can go fuck himself,” Keith says, looking up at the stars.  _You need to tell him._ “He wouldn’t kick me out, anyway. I’m the best pilot he has.” 

“Oh, are you?” Shiro teases, and Keith finds himself suddenly on his back as Shiro tackles him, trying in vain to choke back laughter and hold up Shiro’s weight. “I thought  _I_ was his best pilot.” 

“Lies!” Keith gasps, hitting Shiro’s shoulder halfheartedly to make him move.  _Tell him._ “They’re all lies! They just tell you that to feed your ego!” 

“Mm,” Shiro hums, finally pinning Keith’s arms down and hovering over him. He’s flushed and panting, looking at Keith with a soft grin that makes Keith’s insides squirm with butterflies. “I do have a pretty impressive ego.” 

Keith groans and wiggles his arm free so he can shove Shiro’s face away, still laughing. “You’re the worst,” he moans. _Tell him._ “The literal worst.” 

Shiro finally sits up, letting Keith breathe and sit up himself, but there’s still a wide smile on his lips. “C’mon,’ he says, and Keith takes the hand he holds out, letting Shiro pull him up. “It’s my last night. I wanna enjoy it.” 

The reminder makes Keith smile dim until it falls away, and his grip on Shiro’s hand tightens. He’s suddenly unwilling to let go.  _Tell him._  Shiro looks at him with a knowing, sad smile. 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” he says softly. He playfully tugs at Keith’s hand, and Keith watches their fingers tangle together. “You’ll have classes and sims to beat my scores in. You won’t even have time to miss me.” 

“I already miss you,” Keith admits, and he bites his lip and curses his brain for letting that one slip.  _But if you don’t tell him now, you might never get the chance._ “It’s stupid because you’re right here, but. I do.” 

He shrugs like it’s no big deal, like faking nonchalance will make it even less of a deal at all, but Shiro’s not stupid. And he’s still holding Keith’s hand.  _Tell him._

Shiro squeezes their fingers. “I’m gonna miss you, too.” He sounds wistful. “I wish I could take you with me. I need my  _best pilot in the garrison_  co-pilot.” 

Keith huffs a laugh, but it’s halfhearted at best. The area behind his eyes stings.  _Tell him._ “You’ll probably get you guys lost before you get there. I’ve seen your navigation skills.” 

“That was  _one_ time,” Shiro whines, and Keith actually does laugh at his pout. 

“We were just going down the street,” Keith says, and Shiro huffs.  _Tell him._

“It was  _dark,”_ Shiro protests. _“_ And the place was well-hidden!” 

“Space is dark,” Keith counters with a grin. _Tell him._ “And there’s no telling how hidden everything out there is. Your argument is invalid.” 

Shiro continues to grumble but concedes, looking out at the sky, and Keith turns his head to gaze up at the stars, too.  _Tell him._ He almost doesn’t remember they’re still holding hands until Shiro suddenly pulls him in close, dropping their hands to wrap his arms around Keith in a suffocating bear hug. 

Keith is still for a heartbeat before he relaxes in Shiro’s hold. He buries his nose in Shiro’s neck and holds on tight. 

_Tell him._

_Tell him before you can’t anymore._

_Tell him before he leaves you behind like everyone else has._

_Tell him._

_Tell him._

_Tell him tell him tell him tell him tell him tell him—_

_Tell him you love him before you lose him._

Keith eventually pulls back, looking up at Shiro under the light of the moon. His dark eyes shimmer with excitement and anticipation, eager to explore the stars, and Keith lets his arms drop, takes a step back, puts some space between them. 

It feels like the entire universe is separating them in those six little inches. 

“C’mon,” he says, putting a smile on. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

Shiro snorts but he can’t hide his yawn. Admitting defeat, Shiro falls into step beside Keith as they head back to the roof door to sneak back in. 

_Tell him._

Keith walks Shiro to his room to make sure he actually goes to bed, stopping at the door. Shiro gives him a smile. 

“You’ll be there to see me off, right?” he asks, and Keith nods. 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he says, arms crossed. “Get some sleep, Mr. Pilot. I hear it’s a long way to Kerberos.” 

_Tell him._

Shiro chuckles and waves. “Alright, alright. See you tomorrow, Keith.” 

The door closes with a soft  _swish_ and Keith stands there for an unending moment, just staring at the sterile white metal. In the distance, he can hear footsteps on patrol, the low murmur of chatter. 

_Tell him._

He turns on his heel and makes his way back to his own room. 

**Author's Note:**

> y'all gotta get me some new coping methods because angsty fic is gonna be my death i'm just saying
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://caaelum.tumblr.com)


End file.
